Wizardmon's Gift
The kids gather for a final showdown with Myotismon, but it's still not enough to defeat him, at least not until Gatomon reveals her true power. Synopsis As Kari is taken away, Matt feels like he's let everyone down. Sora tries to calm him down, and they head for the communications tower, where Kari is. Meanwhile, Joe and T.K. find out about Kari and Gatomon's true identity from Wizardmon, and soon also arrive at the communications tower. After Wizardmon recovers Lillymon from her paralyzed state, the group begin their assault on Myotismon in the tower. Their attempts at beating him fail, even when Tai shows up to help having rescued Mimi from the Convention Center. Things begin to look up when Patamon digivolves to Angemon, who destroys Phantomon and actually manages to hurt Myotismon but Myotismon fires at Kari and Gatomon, and Wizardmon takes the full blow. As Gatomon mourns over the loss of Wizardmon, Tai gets Kari's digivice to her, and with the crest from Wizardmon, Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon, who focuses the rest of the Digimon's attack power into a single shot, wiping out Myotismon. Just as everyone begins to celebrate, they realise that something isn't right, as Myotismon's fog still looms. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "You mean you want us to give that to Tai's little sister Kari? But if we have to deliver the crest to Tai's sister Kari, then that must mean... she's the eighth DigiDestined child we've been looking for all along!!" T.K.: "Gee, I'm always the last one to find out." :—'Joe' and T.K. are a bit behind due to the fog. "Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" :—'Kari' proves she's got just as much nerve as her brother when confronting Myotismon face-to-face. "I am really getting sick of that laugh." :—'Sora' isn't the only one who wants to wipe the smirk off Myotismon's face. "You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister, Mr. Fang Face!" :—'Tais REALLY peeved with Myotismon for kidnapping and trying to kill Kari. ''"Gatomon is an... angel?" :—'Kari' witnesses Gatomon's digivolution to her Ultimate form, Angewomon. Other notes *When Lillymon is revived by Wizardmon, the English dub portrays the moment as if Lillymon is preparing to attack Wizardmon, though in the original version, she pays no attention to him. *The English dub removes a moment when Kari yells out loud with tear-filled eyes after Wizardmon's death, just before Gatomon digivolves. Though, in the episode The Fate of Two Worlds, and an episode of the next series, the moment is shown in a flashback of this episode. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Whilst holding Gatomon, Myotismon says to Kari, "I've got you, my pretty. And your little cat too!". This is based on a line spoken by the Wicked Witch of the West in the movie adaption of The Wizard of Oz. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Angewomon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the Japanese episode, Yamato's (Matt's) father says "nani mono" upon seeing Garurumon in the sentence to mean, "what on earth are you?". Upon hearing this, Garurumon amusingly replies that he is not Nanimon, a very subtle usage of both Nanimon's namesake and the similarity between the Japanese word 'mono' and the suffix of all Digimon. }} Category:Digimon Adventure episodes